The greatest force on earth
by searchingstar
Summary: ufinished
1. Default Chapter

Ok folks. This is my story. I haven't written for some time now and so I beg you to be gentle with me. The characters in my story may be a bit different from the ones you all know and love. That's because my story isn't a typical fanfic. And I'm not writing this story to free my mind of any idea or to give you all a good time(at least that's not the main reason why I write this). No, I'm writing this story because I want to understand my own life better. The characters you'll get to know are characters which exist in real life. These characters sympolisize me and my friends. And the situations which are explained here aren't fictional ones, no. The things you'll read here have happened to me, all you'll read here has happened to me and my friends. This fic is some sort of my diary, my way to handle my life.  
  
So, please, be gentle. If you love the original characters then I'd advice you to leave here, to not get disappointed.  
  
So, that's all I want to say for now!  
  
Oh,wait,one last thing: Lean back and enjoy! And don't forget to review!g  
  
Oh,and don't get confused by the first chapter. These are mine,sorry, Bulma's memories. They are important for the change of events in this story-but all these things have happened a few weeks ago and as I said before, this fic is sort of a diary. And I need to write down what is happening recently- and not what is long past.  
  
Love, honey  
  
The greatest force on earth  
  
Part 1  
  
"Bulma go!-"But..."-"No buts! Just leave damn it!"  
  
"You wanna go together with me?" "What?!" "You wanna go together with me?" "How can you ask such a question? How can you dare asking me this Vegeta, when just two weeks ago you sat in my room, nearly crying 'cause of Valeria?" "Valeria is gone. She means nothing to me anymore." He reached out and took her hand. "So, what are you saying?" Against her better judgement, she reached out and hugged him. "Yes, i say yes!" A frown came to her face when she thought back on that day, her 16th brithday. At that single moment, just once, she thought that all her dreams would come true. An even bigger frown crossed her features, as she thought about the day after. "You remember anything that had happened yesterday? Man, I was so drunk, all I remember is how I got all dressed up for the party." She stopped walking and looked at the man she thought would be her life back then. "Had something special happened?" Her face showed nothing of the hurt and pain in her heart as she said "not that I remember. I was too drunk myself yesterday! Why are you asking?"  
  
"He loves you my dear, he just wants to be 100% sure that he's truly over Valeria. You're his best friend and he doesn't want to risk losing you!" "But why now? Why now when I've just found Mario?!"  
  
"You wanna go together with me?" "Mario, I can't." "Why not?" "I just can't! I'm sorry..."  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave my side Bulma! Promise me!" "I promise you Kathrin!"  
  
Kathrin lied to you. She lied about damn serious things! And don't you dare protecting her now Bulma! She lied to you and as a result brought back old memories! You've cried with her, you put a large amount of time in helping her- and in the end it all turned out to be a fucking great lie!" "But Vegeta! She lied to me- not to you! This has nothing to do with you- I should have never told you..." "No!!This has something to do with me..." "But why? She never lied to you!" "Who knows! But she lied to you, that's sure! And she willingly betrayed your friendship! It's over! Now it's final! We're not 3 anymore! From that day on, there are only 2 of us!" "But Vegeta! I cannot do this again! Remember how hard it was for me to break up with Katja! Please don't force me to do such a thing again!" "I don't force you! But it would be better for our friendship!"   
  
Gritting her teeths, she remembered the most painfull thing- seeing him sitting there, with 2 girls all over him. That time, he had known that she saw more in him that just a best friend - and still.... Everytime they went out together he would have girls all over his body. True, this had changed a few weeks ago, but the memory was still painfully real. Or all the insults...whenever there where more people around he would make a total fool out of her. She never complained though- 'cause she loved him. But that was over now. He wanted to play stupid little games with her? Holding back the tears which threatened to run down her cheeks she looked in the mirror. What she saw was a beautiful young woman with long, exotic blue hair, sea blue eyes and a body worthy for a super model. Suddenly her glossy lips curled up to a smile. "Oh just wait Vegeta!! Best friends or not! Nobody messes with Bulma Briefs and survives this without a single scar! You want to play games with me?! Well, I've nothing against playing- as long as we're playing along my rules! Watch out, Geta, 'cause now you're meeting a new me! And I promise you, you will be shocked!"  
  
So, that was the beginning...na?na? Are you hooked? g sorry, I was just kidding! I know myself that I'm not a very great writer- but normally I write just for fun and not for readers..but I hope you still like it and had your fun reading it! Sorry that this chappi is soooo short- but it's just somewhat of an introducion. But the next chapter is soon to be finished and I can already tell that it will be much longer than this one!  
  
So, bye for now, love, honey  
  
Ahhhhh...and don't forget to review!!!! 


	2. No more tears

Lost was how she felt. Lost and empty. She knew that he would come back after the 2 months were over, but still, she had no idea how to survive 2 months without him, without the one person she loved...  
  
They had fought shortly before he had left to work in another part of the USA. To tell the truth, they had been fighting for over 3 months. But it all went over without any of their friends noticing it. They hadn't fought directly...they just both where hurt by something the other had said ore done... But what hurt her most is that she knew that she had started it. The problem was that she saw more in him than just a simple friend, when she looked at him, she saw the love of her life... And she had tried so bad to get rid of that feeling that she had turned ice cold towards him without realizing it. But he had made her see, 3 days before he had gone away, for a bit more than 8 weeks. They had talked, for the first time since 3 months really talked. And they had managed to keep their friendship alive and make it trough the rain. When he left, 5 days ago, everything was ok again, for both of them. But with them being friends again and her still loving him, his absence was so much more painfull to her. She had no idea what she could do to get rid of that feeling. Her heart was breaking and her only wish was to hold him close to her, to kiss him passionately and to never let him go again. But she knew that this would never happen. They would never be more than friends. He just didn't feel the same way she did. And that hurted her, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt everytime she turned an admire down or didn't make an appearence on dates, just because she was too afraid to destroy the little possibility of them ever coming together.  
  
Wiping away her tears she cursed herself for crying once again. He was gone for more than a week now. When would these tears ever stopp? Suddenly she stood up and walked over to her balcony. Stepping outside she looked up to the sky. No, no more tears! She was Bulma Briefs damn it! And she refused to cry one more tear because of Vegeta being away for 2 months. "He's not death damn it! True, he's way for some time now and I miss him! But I'm still here, and I wont turn down my other friends anylonger! These are my summer vacations and I shall rott in hell if I don't enjoy them!"  
  
Sorry guys that these chappi is soooo short...but I haven't got any reviews jet...so I see no need in making my chapters longer...but it's for you to change that... 


End file.
